Cole Jackson
Cole Jackson is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. He is 34 years old and his abilities include Blood Manipulation and Chronokinesis. Appearance Cole is quite muscular, and has naturally blonde hair. He keeps it in a buzzcut style, never letting it grow. His eyes are a blue-grey shade and he generally has stubble. He has tattoos down his right arm and on his chest. He is 34 years old and 5ft 9 in height. Abilities The first ability Cole has manifested is Blood Manipulation (also called haemokinesis), the ability to control blood both outside the body and within. He is quite skilful with the ability and can use it to control the movement and properties of blood. Manipulating blood movements can control a person's movements and reactions, to some extent, and it can also be used to kill by rupturing the heart, forcing a person to bleed to death or ceasing blood flow to essential organs. Cole is also able to raise another person's blood to such a temperature that it would kill them. He could also create blood. He mostly uses this ability offensively. Originally, Chronokinesis would have been the final ability Cole manifested, but instead it was made to be the second. It is the ability to manipulate time. This ability can be used to stop time, and can sometimes also slow time, although this is usually what happens when Cole is partially inhibited and attempts to stop time. It can also reverse time around a specific object. It can be used to time travel to any date, but he is not able to change location when he does so. He can also teleport others through time. All uses of the ability take a lot of focus and concentration, apart from being immune to time stopping, which is reflexive. His future self first displayed this ability when he teleported Asher and Lou back in time. However, he was made to manifest it early using ability positivity. Family & Relationships *Parents - Martin and Ema Jackson (deceased) *Wife - Alex Jackson Etymology Cole is an English name meaning "coal; dark one". This has little relevance to Cole. He is better known for his surname, which he uses to introduce himself to people. This is also an English name meaning "Jack's son". History & Future Cole will be introduced in the future as a member of Lou Matthews' team, although very little is currently known about him. All that is known is that in five years' time, after Asher Turner was fatally injured, Lou sent Cole and Leeg to find backup, while she tried to orb Asher to a healer. However, he will teleport her and Asher back in time to a healer instead. In the present time, Cole will be visited by Owain, an aquaintance of his, who will bring Lou Matthews, Caryn Whitcombe and Melanie Walker to visit him. Melanie will cause his ability to manifest early, and he will teleport them all backwards a few weeks in time, in order to save Jake Cassidy. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters